Current methods of galvanizing batches of articles include placing the articles in a spinnable, perforate container that is freely suspended above a work path comprised of a series of baths or tanks to be used during the process. The container and its contents are sequentially dipped in pre-coating tanks containing suitable pickling, rinsing and flux solutions and are then spun dry before being dunked into a molten zinc bath where they are galvanized. While the articles are suspended in the zinc bath, they are spun to more completely remove the flux from the articles being coated and more evenly coat their surfaces.
When the coating process is completed the perforate container and articles are lifted from the zinc bath and moved over a quench tank where they are spun to remove the excess molten zinc or spelter which drops into the quench tank for subsequent removal and use. While the perforate basket is still spinning it is lowered into the quench tank. When quenching has been completed, the spinning container is elevated from the tank and the articles spun dry. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,762 and 3,699,918 relate to the above-described technology.
The above-described method, however, has the problem that some of the concave or convex surfaces on the articles do not always receive a uniform coating over their reverse surfaces. In addition, in an effort to reduce reverse-surface defects, a container could not be loaded to its full capacity. Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for reduce reverse-surface defects while at the same time permitting increased loads.